The Hidden Scandel
by Lee-Lee04
Summary: Confusion strikes when Sam's son, Eli, is imprinted on by a fellow wolf. Both males. Both wolves. Together, they make history and fight all those that threaten to destroy them. It's a love like no other. Lemons. Review.


**Please Review. **

* * *

Emily felt his scorching fingers run down the contours of her stomach. He hesitated near the waistband, toying, and she smiled, breaking the falseness of sleep. Sam rolled over, his warm body hovering over hers.

"Is he asleep?"

"Finally," Sam answered, kissing her scarred face. Although groggy, she couldn't think of a better way to celebrate their few hours of blissful silence. She loved the way he tensed as she touched him, having never lost that effect, even after three years of being together. His hand dipped into her nightwear. She moaned into his neck, before kissing it softly.

"Mmm, love you Em…" Her wolf sighed, stroking lovingly, looking deep in her eyes as she succumbed to the pleasure he was providing.

"You too," She gasped. "So. Much."

Sam rid her off her pants, having become a restraint after a short time. He devoured her with his fingers, his mouth, his own hardness against her thigh to which he ignored. He always put her needs before his own- both because of the imprint and because of his own selflessness nature. Emily wouldn't have it, not wanting this rare oppurtunity to slip through her grasp. She fiddled with the buttons of his jeans, not caring that he protested.

"Em, you first."

Emily silenced him with a kiss.

Just as she felt the first clenching of her release, and he had began thrusting into her hand, there was a rapid knocking. Sam cursed, though not for the reason his imprint wanted. Rolling off, Sam adjusted his pants before storming out towards the front door. Emily lay there, letting her husband deal with it, her body tensed in post-climate. But the voices grew loud, a spurred argument clearly in the midst.

Panicked, she rolled out of bed, slipped into her gown, and padded down the hall in her slippers. Sam was standing in the doorway, his posture tense and hostile, blocking the strangers view from her.

"You tell me this now!"

"I know it's late. And I'm sorry. But we need to make plans."

Sam slouched slightly, and Emily caught sight of Jacob in the doorway, looking evenly distressed. Both men were exhausted and Emily hated whatever new hell they were both forced to endure.

"Sam?"

They both whipped around to her, varying degrees of concern and suspicion. Sam smiled, though his eyes were bloodshot and sagging with sheer fatigue.

"Everything's okay, Em. Go back to bed. I'll explain later."

Emily disobeyed, instead wandering into her son's room. She leaned over the crib, a gentle smile replacing her frown. Her three, nearly four year old, little boy was finally soundless. His small lips were parted in an 'o' and his tubby hands clutched uselessly at his favourite bear. He was small for his age, still mistaken for an almost two year old at pre-school.

Emily ran his fingers through his tuft of dark raven hair, withdrawing when he stirred slightly. She didn't think she could love someone as much as she loved sam, but this little boy proved it. He was a miracle in every sense of the word. In fact, as far as anyone knew, the ability to reproduce while phasing was impossible. They never bothered with protection. Eli Jay Uley was the first child in existence to ever be born under such circumstances. He was truly special, like Renesmee.

It was hard to believe how lucky she was. God has truly blessed her.

**xx**xx**XX**xx**xx**

"Momma, I want cheerios!" Eli demanded, banging the end of his spoon on the table. Emily topped up his sippy cup with juice before reaching under the sink for a plastic bowl. Eli made a mess of his breakfast, even so much as finding cereal later on in his hair. However, Emily let him be for the time being, enjoying her morning coffee and once again frowing through the kitchen window. Sam hadn't returned. It had been hours, five to be exact, and he still hadn't checked in.

There was a worried gnawing in her stomach that she couldn't faze.

"Where's daddy?" His voice was high and peaked with innocence.

"I don't know, darling."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Eli trying to look at her through the small hole in a cheerio. He grinned toothily before shoving it in his mouth. The door opened and both turned expectantly, hopes rising when the pack walked in. Emily couldn't help but act as a mother hen, checking for injuries. When Sam walked through, she assessed him more than anyone, noticing that he could barely stand but was trying to cover it.

He planted a kiss on his son's head before retreating for his wife. "Sam, you need rest."

He didn't argue. The boys all crowded in the kitchen, either plucking at the fridge or playing with Eli. It was only a few minutes before Emily noticed a boy that she'd never seen before, though he blended in well with the others. He wasn't facing her, however, he was facing Eli, a look of complete wonder, awe, and love...

"Oh god!" Emily cried, her hands closing over her mouth. Sam snapped out of his snoozed state to glance at her with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Em?" Paul asked.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh. My. God." Quil gasped, chuckling in utter disbelief. "The new boy has imprinted."

All eyes fell on the horrific scene. As the new boy took a step towards her young son, a protective growl ripped through Sam's chest, but Emily was there first; her arms around Eli, holding him to her chest.

"Ethan!" Sam looked down at the new member, eyes hard like steel, the faintest quiver in his fists.

The poor kid- which Emily, under the circumstances, couldn't find sympathy for- looked truly terrified but defiant. There was a stubborn jerk of his chin that proved the imprint had set. Emily had seen it dozen times before; nothing could no longer get in the way. Ethan's eyes were constantly on her son, never leaving, never flickering.

"Outside!" Sam barked, pointing a shaking finger towards the front lawn. Ethan had to physically rip himself away from her son, and he was craning over his shoulder even as he walked out the door. Eli gave a giggle, and Ethan froze, grinning before he was forcefully dragged outside. There was silence among the room before their were outbursts.

"Oh, man. Our first gay imprint." Embry laughed. "And on the Alpha's son."

"It doesn't make any sense!"

"I know. The whole frickin point of imprinting is so we can breed." Brady eyed Eli, still in Emily's arm, with skeptism. "Are you sure he's a boy?"

Seth hit Brady in the back of the head. "Don't be mean. Of course he's a boy."

Emily shook her head, looking down at her son. This imprint was so much more difficult than her own. Not only would he have to choose with accepting Ethan's imprint, but he would also choose his sexuality. So much stress already on his tiny shoulders. Eli was as naive as ever, still staring at the door, wanting his father- or Ethan- to return.

"Where did daddy go?" He pointed a chubby finger out. "Down! Down!"

Emily set him on his feet, and he was off, marching towards the door with determined strides. Emily wasn't the only one protective of him; most of the older wolves watched him warily, following him out. Eli took a few minutes down the stairs, and his face broke into a smile.

"Daddy!"

**xx**xx**XX**xx**xx**

His entire life was complete. Honestly, there was no better feeling.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Sam, his "alpha", looked very much like he wanted too yet held back. Ethan was impatient, trying to tune in his little boy's heartbeat, noticing it was slightly higher, possibly in excitement at the drama.

"I can't kill you, Ethan. Though it is hard not to want too punish you." Sam took a deep breath, forcefully clamping his jaw. "We can not help to whom we imprint on. This is the first case of two males. My son..." he took another breath, this time with clenched eyes. "...is now the centre of your world. Nothing you can do will change that."

"I don't want to change it," Ethan said. "I am happy."

Sam hissed through his teeth, taking an intimidating step towards the younger wolf, a look of wild fury in his eyes. "But you listen to me. If you hurt him, pressure him, even so much as cause him to shed a single tear, I won't be held accountable for my actions. Do you understand?"

"I would never..."

"Answer the question!" Sam barked, the tone of the Alpha making it unpreventable.

"I understand."

"Good." Sam exhaled and rubbed his fists into his eyes. He looked terrible, like a dying man on his last few minutes. So much had happened within these hours, Ethan didn't blame him. He couldn't even remember waking up this morning; all Ethan could recall was taking his morning jog along the beach, tripping over a log and cursing angrily, and then he was on all fours, ripping that damn log apart with claws. He had only been in La push for a full two weeks, having returned after eight years.

And then he met the pack, the buzz of voices in his mind. To be honest, Ethan was terrified, thinking he'd drifted into a coma and was unable to wake. Sam found him, naked and scared, and explained what he could in a matter of a time. That's when he was brought back to his wife's house, where he met the most adorable, the most warm, the most completely endearing little boy he ever seen. Ethan didn't even care if it made him gay; if he was anything, even a friend, of that boy, he would be on cloud nine.

"Daddy!"

His heart gave a violent thump, and Sam eyed him dangerously before turning to Eli, who was running towards him. Sam heaved him into the air, and his son buried his face in his neck.

"I dropped my juice."

"Where?"

"On mommy's shoes."

Sam snorted and yawned loudly, which gave Eli a change to poke at his front tooth. Ethan laughed at the exquisite expression on his boy's face, to which brought Eli's attention on him.

"Whose that?"

"That's...Ethan."

Eli smiled, his dimples coming out at full force. Ethan grinned in return, his arms extended, giving Sam a questioning look mixed with pleading. "Please," he begged, and eventually the father relented. Eli fit like a perfect parcel in his arms, his dark curls tickling his nose. Ethan inhaled his scent, knowing he would be following it for the rest of his life, however long.

"Ethan," Eli said, as if testing the name on his full pouty lips. In response, Ethan pressed his lips against the young boy's head, before he was snatched away.

"That's enough." Sam said, already carrying his son back into the house. Ethan felt at loss and didn't hesitate to run back inside. He didn't miss the varying degrees of glares and hostilities, but it was easily drowned out. For the first time in his life, he was damn near ready to break into a musical.

He had his little boy to thank.


End file.
